All's Fair in Love and War
by stagemanager162
Summary: Pairing between Will and Karen. Rated M for sexual content and mild language.
1. The Beginning of the End

"Mmmm."She moaned as he thrust into her, her long French manicured nails digging in and making little red half moons on his slightly sweaty back. They were in Karen's bedroom at the mansion, on Will's lunch break. Making love with Will was pure bliss. "Oh!" she exclaimed as they both came together. They laid there for a few moments and then he pulled out of her, rolling over and pulling the tan Egyptian cotton sheets up over their naked bodies, glistening with beads of sweat.

"Man! That was unbelievable." Will gasped out, still exhausted from their previous activities. Karen groaned in agreement, resting her head on Will's muscular chest as she dozed off. Will climbed out of bed, being very careful not to wake her from her light slumber, as he quickly redressed and left a note for Karen on her bedside table. After all, if he was going to become an associate, he couldn't be coming back from lunch late _every_ day, now could he?

_________________________________________________________________________

This had all started months ago, at Grace and Leo's wedding. Karen went outside the small, quaint little country church, trying to get some fresh air. She hated weddings, possibly, because after three of her own, she was sick of seeing other people so damn happy, when she herself was so miserable. After she had stepped outside, Will came a few steps behind her.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Nothing." She mumbled in reply.

"I know there's something bothering you Karen. Now tell me what it is." He said. He could read her like a book.

"It's just…" She trailed off, "I hate weddings. Okay?" she asked with an edge to her voice.

"Sorry I asked." Will replied. He knew that he had to cheer her up somehow, and everyone knew there were two things Karen loved; sex and alcohol. Will noted that those were two departments he could definitely help her in. So, on a whim, he grabbed her hand and pulled her behind the church and pushed her against the wall. He claimed her lips in a passionate kiss, sliding his tongue in between her cherry red painted lips and running his hands up her front.

"What the hell do you think your doing Wilma?" Karen whisper-shouted as she broke the kiss.

"You." He told her matter-of-factly as he slid his hands up her dress. He lifted it up over her hips and slid her panties down tossing them away. In order to shut her up, he kissed her lips again, successfully silencing her as she kissed him back with as much passion and lust as he had kissed her. As soon as he had released her lips, her hands went straight for his belt buckle. Her deft little hands quickly undid his belt and flung it elsewhere, quickly moving to his actual pants. After those were down around his ankles, He hoisted her up by her thighs, her legs clinging tightly around his waist. A few small movements and he pushed gently inside of her. He stayed like that, waiting for her to adjust to him, for he was much bigger than her late husband, Stanley. He started thrusting slowly in and out of her, pressing her back against the church wall for leverage.

"Mmmm." She stifled a moan against his shoulder, leaving a small, red smudge of lipstick on his shirt. 'Wow," she thought to herself, 'For a gay guy, Will's pretty damn good at this." Lust and pleasure clouded her mind at this point, drowning out all of her prior thoughts. Their bodies came together, and Will dipped his hand down to rub her where their bodies met. They came at the same time, their loud cacophony of heavy breathing still cutting them off from the outside world. They rested a moment, her back still pressed against the wall of the church and her legs wrapped vise-like around his waist. After their heavy breathing had subsided, Will pulled out of her, putting her back on the ground with wobbly legs. She readjusted her dress, making sure she was well covered, as Will searched for his "missing" belt.

"Feeling better?" Will questioned after he had found his belt. They reappeared around the church, greeting people as they continued their conversation.

"Honey, you have no idea." Karen replied, picking a strange looking drink off of a waiter's tray as he passed by. "Wow, both things in the same day." Will thought to himself with a small chuckle.

"What's so funny Wilma?" Karen quipped, taking a sip of her drink and replacing her and Will's façade of hate.


	2. The Sin Continues

I'm so very sorry it took so long to update! I've been so terribly busy and I haven't had an ounce of time since I updated last. Enjoy!

P.S. I don't own any characters, blah blah blah

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wilma, we need to talk." Karen said as she stepped into Will's office, closing and locking the door behind her.

"What about?" Will asked as he shuffled through some papers on his desk. Since Will was unfocused on the conversation, Karen took the liberty of unbuttoning her coat. When Will looked up, his jaw dropped. Karen was standing before him, wearing her red Dolce & Gabbana coat, black lacy Chanel lingerie & heels. That was it. A smirk slid across her face as Will dropped his papers instantaneously and she saw a bulge grow in his pants. Go figure. They had been doing this for months now, having sex like this. They'd surprise each other over lunch, after work, one time they even did it in a coat room at Celeste's, their favorite restaurant. Anyway, back to the story. Karen loved having this power over men, well, straight men at least, and a few gay guys as well. She took deliberate steps toward him, walking around his desk and she sat down, sliding her coat off and straddling Will. He was focused _now. _

"Us." She whispered into his ear and she unbuckled his pants and slipped her hand inside. She pulled him out, stroking his already hard shaft as she spoke. Will was going to protest, to tell her it was wrong, that they shoud stop. Yeah, right. Not after being touched like _that. _His thoughts stopped making sense as she detached herself from him, sliding down onto her knees in front of his chair, behind his desk so nobody could see. She grabbed the base of his shaft with her hand, sliding her lips slowly over the tip and down his shaft. Will leaned back in his chair, his hands winding through her auburn curls. He moaned deeply from the back of his throat, and the sound Karen made would've been a giggle, had her mouth not been…occupied. She put her hands on his hips, pulling him deeper into her mouth, and she felt him brush the back of her throat. She moved her lips back to the tip, and began planting kisses there, before taking his entire length into her mouth. Will, seeing himself disappear so, abruptly, moaned and came into her mouth unexpectedly. She swallowed it all. After pulling her mouth off of him, she sat back,wiping her mouth. She chuckled.

"What?" Will asked, feeling a little self-concious.

"Oh nothing." Karen replied, stifling another little giggle.

"I'm not kidding, Karen. What is the matter?" He was getting irritated now.

"It's just unbelievable obvious you've never been given oral before, that's all."

"That's not true!" He shout-whispered.

"Mmhmm." She replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh. Whatever." He sighed. "Can we just have sex now?" He finished. Before he could even finish his sentence, her lips had already claimed his, and she pushed her tongue into his mouth. He kissed her back with as much ferocity, standing them up and he pushed her against the bookcase covering his back wall. At that exact moment, Grace burst in, seeing her two best friends who supposedly hated each other going at it, neither of them wearing more than three pieces of clothing.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

Cliff hanger!!!!!!!!!! I'm sorry! I couldn't help it. I promise I'll update a lot sooner! TTFN!


End file.
